


It's My Party (And I'll Come If I Want To)

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Kink Meme, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, there was some sexual tension in that shower scene in Pretty Man, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Party (And I'll Come If I Want To)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write plot-free smut, but sometimes you've just gotta say let them fuck. 
> 
> For the kink meme prompt:  
> M/D actually had sex in the bathroom in Pretty man

"Oh my god."

Mindy's laugh echoes against the tiles and Danny swallows hard and steels himself for the next indignity. She just bulldozed her way into his domain, the same way she did with the rest of his life, leaving him skittering behind her trying to restore the shards of his shattered privacy. 

"Danny... do you have a dandruff problem, Danny?" 

It isn't so much the rudeness of her question that does him in, but the way she says it - her voice low, intimate, not her usual cartoon mouse squeak. It sends tendrils of something he shouldn't be feeling all the way through him. 

"Yes, I do. Sometimes I do." The frustration is evident in his voice as he snatches his shampoo from her hand and steps into the shower stall. He doesn't want her knowing this, or that he has a Spanish translation of Catcher In the Rye, or any of a million other details about his life, and he's completely failed to stop her. "Okay, I get it. I'm gross, my dandruff flakes, they just rain snow everywhere, I'm sweaty, I'm really closed off, and everybody hates me. I get it. It's fine."

The shower is generous in size, but it's still close quarters. Too close. Mindy stares at him in confusion. "No. I was just teasing you, a little bit, about the dandruff shampoo."

She's always teasing him, even when she's not trying. He exhales heavily, unable to tear his eyes from her face. This is bad. She's too close. There's a crowd of people outside his bedroom, one of whom is supposed to be his girlfriend, but all he can think of is this woman standing too close. So he just sighs and scowls at her, trying to ward her off. 

"I don't know why you're acting like this, Danny, geez. It's not a big deal. I'm just interested in your life."

"Well, don't be. It's none of your business." Danny feels his face get hot. "Besides, I don't need you running around talking about my private things to people. Like Deslaurier."

Mindy flinches, and he realizes too late he's hit a nerve. "Well that's none of YOUR business, Danny."

Somehow, she's gotten closer. 

"Well, I just..." he stammers. 

"No, hold on, it's my turn to talk. You have no right to judge me, or whatever it is you're doing. I feel bad enough that he treated me like crap. I don't need that from you, too. I'm just trying to get to know you, Danny. That's what friends do."

Danny's heart is pounding. This has taken a weird turn, and he doesn't know how to get back in control. He has enough trouble dealing with her when she's bossy and demanding, but it's too much when she's looking defenseless and hurt. 

"I didn't ask to be your friend." 

It just spills out. He doesn't mean it, or maybe he does, but not in the way she thinks. He only succeeds in hurting her more. 

Tears instantly sparkle in her eyes. 

"Well, fuck you, Danny." Mindy shoves him hard, both hands on his chest, and his back hits the tile. 

She doesn't move her hands, just stares at him, blinking the tears away, her breathing rapid. Danny reaches up, intending to push her off, but his hands settle on her hips instead. 

What is he doing? Her eyes widen in surprise, and she sucks in her breath, her lips parting. It shatters the last bit of self control that Danny is clinging to and he pulls her against him. He spins them both around so her back is to the wall and he tilts his head down to kiss her. 

Danny didn't expect her lips to be this warm, this soft, this delicious. Mindy's hands move from his chest to curl into his hair as she pulls his face even closer. Her mouth opens and he strokes his tongue inside, evoking a low moan from her throat. Danny grinds against her, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips. She's so fucking hot against him that he's having trouble catching his breath. 

She's biting at him now, her teeth sinking into his lower lip, causing a sharp stab of pain that dissolves into pleasure. She tugs at it, moves her mouth lower to his jaw, yanking his head back with a fist in his hair. He shudders, his cock so hard, straining against the confines of his pants. He ruts against her, all sense lost to the sensation. He's wanted this so long, he can't even think about how very wrong it is. 

Suddenly Mindy pushes him off and they freeze, panting, each searching the other's eyes. She wrenches out from under him and stalks to the door. 

Danny turns and watches, slumping against the tile as she walks away. Fuck. He's fucked everything up. He closes his eyes, his breathing still coming in little rapid gulps, and he hears a tiny click as Mindy locks the bathroom door. 

Then she's back, kicking off her shoes and attacking him, hands and mouth frantic, pinning him to the wall. He reaches for her, grabbing her ass and hauling her against him, and she lifts her body up, wrapping her legs around him. Danny just slides to the ground, sitting, while she straddles him, moving her hips languidly. 

She's going to fuck him right here on the floor of his shower while his guests are unaware and it's got him so turned on its nearly over before it starts. Danny lifts her hips so she's not crushing his dick in his pants and slides his hands up her skirt. She has on tights and no panties, and he's tempted just to tear them, but she can't go back out to the party like that, so he works at them, peeling them down. 

Mindy helps by standing, and then her warm, wet pussy is just inches from his face and he pulls at her as she's taking them off. She has to brace her hands on the shower wall as Danny parts her thighs and places soft kisses on the tender inner skin, his hot mouth moving closer and closer to her center. He slides his tongue through her folds, lapping and sucking her as a string of curses spill from her mouth. Danny finds her opening and licks into her, his nose nudging against her as he tastes every inch, until finally she's moaning and begging. He mouths her swollen clit, stroking with his tongue and then sucking hard as she shudders and bucks at his face, crying out in ecstasy. Fuck, she's loud. 

Danny pulls her down and kisses her, smearing her own wetness onto her mouth, quieting her. She scrabbles at his belt buckle desperately, needing his cock to fill her. He pushes her hands away and undoes his pants, lifting his hips to slip them down to his thighs. Mindy grunts and pulls her mouth from his to whisper in his ear. 

"Fuck me, Danny. Fuck me hard." 

He grasps himself and rubs his cock against her trembling flesh, finding her entrance and pushing inside her, just a tiny bit before withdrawing. She moans gutturally and he's thrilled to be in control while she's clearly lost all reserves. 

"Fuck me, God damn it!" She barks, frustratedly keening low in her throat. Danny grabs her hips to hold her in place and thrusts into her roughly, causing her to cry out, but she grips his shoulders tightly and tries to settle down on her knees and take him fully in. He won't let her, wanting to keep the control, keeping her off balance, as his hips gyrate and he fucks up into her. 

Danny moves his mouth to her throat, biting and sucking her neck as he pumps into her, so close to just losing it he has to be methodical. Mindy is like a wild animal on top of him, wriggling in his grasp, wanting so badly to be in charge. Finally, he lets her, relaxing his hold on her ass, and she sinks down and fucks him with short deep thrusts of her hips. He pulls open her top, his mouth moving across her chest to her small, firm breasts. As he licks and sucks at her nipples, Mindy arches her back, grinding against him in a frenzy, and as he takes one tit between his teeth and tugs, she comes again, just as loudly as the first time. 

He doesn't care at this point. Her pussy is clenching around him and he's lost in the feeling, losing all control as grabs her ass, fucking her through her orgasm as he delivers his own. Mindy has her arms wrapped around his neck as she crumples against him, spent. 

They stay there for a moment before reality rears its ugly head and they both have the chance to think about what just happened. Mindy sits back and looks at him, her face grim. 

"Well, shit." 

Danny knows he should take his hands off her, pull out, attempt to salvage the evening somehow even though what just happened is pretty irredeemable. He doesn't want to, though. He likes being inside her, even as he softens. He likes her body against his. So he just doesn't move, watches her face, waits for her to make the first move. 

She kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I used the F word a dozen times. :)


End file.
